


The Rest of Your Life

by Kristinabird



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, Shameless theft of When Harry Met Sally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird
Summary: Harry left the New Years charity ball early.Thanks a million to my betaAndithielwho is awesome.





	The Rest of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drarropoly Game/Fest 2018.  
> Board Position - Floo  
> Prompt - Drarry + the Floo Network - Pick either: 1) Emergency Call OR 2) “How did you know where I live?” OR 3) “Seriously? It’s midnight."

Harry left the New Years Charity ball early. He couldn’t stand it. He didn’t want to pretend anymore. He wanted to kiss someone at midnight, but that wasn’t going to happen. He thought maybe...but, it didn’t matter. They were just friends and it was never going to happen.

\---

There were only five minutes to go, Draco looked around. Auror Trevor was trying to get in his pants clearly, but he pried her off. Where the fuck was Harry? What the hell was he doing? He swallowed his pride and ran into a sea of ginger hair.

“Where is he?”

\---

Harry’s fire flared into life and suddenly a blond in impeccable dress robes came striding toward him. 

“What... How do you know where I...”

Slender fingers were suddenly on his face holding him close.

“What time is it?”

“What?” Harry glanced toward the clock. “11:59, I guess, why?”

“Good, then I’m not too late.” Draco wrapped one arm around Harry’s waist and kissed him. 

Harry felt dizzy, he pulled back, “Is this because it’s New Years and you feel lonely? Because I --”

Draco captured his mouth again and pulled back breathing against his ear, “No, it’s because I’m an idiot, and when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible”

Suddenly the sounds of fireworks echoed in the distance, startling them. Harry held on tight smiling into the crook of Draco’s neck as long fingers tangled into his hair. Happy New Year indeed...


End file.
